Mine
by KarlieKhaos
Summary: Oh Kami...Bulma's finds out she's pregnant. How does she tell Vegeta, and more importantly, how does Vegeta react?


_'Positive…Oh Kami…' _Bulma thought to herself. "This is not good." The pregnancy test Bulma was holding now resembled her doom. Bulma's heart started racing as she placed a trembling hand over her midsection. A slight roundness replaced the once flat skin.

"I'm pregnant." She said barely audible so Vegeta would not hear with his Saiyan ears. He's heard Bulma across the entire Capsule Corp. Complex saying outrageous things before. _'Not that being pregnant is outrageous,' _Bulma thought apprehensively.

She was sitting on the edge of the sink while waiting for her life changing results; she turned around and looked in the mirror. She was tired of her perm, and now she has it styled back to its normal straightness. Her blue eyes reflected exhaustion, she had been working day and night for the last week to repair Vegeta's training capsule.

"I have to tell him," Bulma said as her thoughts fluttered to Vegeta. How could she tell him without him destroying the whole complex? "Maybe I could sweeten him up by telling him his new training capsule is done…Then again he might destroy it right away. What about…no that won't work. I should just say it to him…privately," she decided. Bulma thought her parents reactions would make everything worse.

She quickly threw the test into the waste basket and shuffled out of the bathroom and into the very person she was looking for.

"Oh-uh…hey Vegeta!" she said with a very large surprised smile. "How's it going? I just finished your training capsule!"

"About time woman," he growled out.

Bulma liked her lips as her face blushed crimson, "Yeah…uh…yeah." Bulma looked at her feet. "Well…I gotta go…I have some ah other er stuff to…yeah." Bulma moved around the muscular prince quickly and sped down the hallway.

"Bulma?"

She gasped and turned around quickly. "Ye-yeah?"

He cocked a dark eye brow at her jumpiness. _'What wrong with her?'_ "Never mind," he continued down the hallway.

Bulma let out a huge sigh, _'Oh Kami, I should have just told him.' _When it came to telling Vegeta important personal things, her courage diminished and she felt like the scared girl on Namek again. Not wanting to remember those days, she quickly took off again and headed for the lab. "I have codes to type up, and new capsules to develop…and a baby to plan for," she whispered the last part to herself.

After a few hard working hours in the lab, Bulma returned back to the complex she shared with Vegeta. Her parents moved out into one of the smaller ones on the edge of the Capsule Corp. lot half a year ago. And in those six months tension built between Bulma and the ever self-absorbed Vegeta. Tension built so much that it was finally release two months ago. Things became awkward after that night with Vegeta. Bulma could work with the awkwardness; he wasn't as cruel now as he once was. She feared it would return to the servant serving the master once she told him that he was to be a father.

Bulma entered the spacious kitchen and opened up the refrigerator to pull out a jar of pickles, and a box of ice cream. She grabbed a silver spoon and started to eat her odd choice of ingredients. "This taste so good." She dipped a dill pickle into the white ice cream and ate it happily before spitting it out of shock.

"What are you eating?" Bulma jumped out of her skin and tipped over her ice cream and pickles. "Look at the mess you just made, now what's wrong with you woman?" Vegeta was leaned up against the counter top with his arms folded across his massive chest.

Bulma picked up the spilt food quickly and wiped up the pickle juice with a rag. "Can't a girl eat what she wants?"

"Pickles and ice cream Bulma? Really? Last time I checked, pickles and ice cream were the very food-"

"Pregnant women eat, I know Vegeta." She turned away to make sure her rounding tummy wasn't exposed.

"Well if it's what pregnant women eat then why are you eating it? Look at me when I'm talking to you!" He barked out.

_'It's now or never.' _Bulma turned around and squared her shoulders in defiance, "Vegeta. I'm pregnant!"

His face changed from its normal smirk to pure shock. His mouth hung open and his black eyes were wide. "Your…what?"

Her shoulders collapsed, "Pregnant," she said in a quiet voice.

Silence.

Bulma looked up and Vegeta's face was still astonished.

"Vegeta?" Bulma asked hesitantly.

"We had sex once. ONCE! And you mean to tell me that from that one time, you're pregnant? Woman, please," he busted out.

"Lots of human women can conceive on the first try."

"We didn't try for anything. This…this thing just happened."

Bulma put her hands around her stomach protectively, "It's not a thing Vegeta! It's a baby!"

"I don't care what it's called!"

"Do you want me to get rid of it then?"

This stunned Vegeta even more than the actual news of the pregnancy.

"ARE YOU INSANE? You carry my child inside you! How dare you even think of something so evil Bulma! That child inside you has Saiyan blood, and in case you haven't notice, all the Sayians you know you can count on one of your hands! That child is also Sayian royalty, how foolish could you be to even suggest such a grotesque idea!" Vegeta pressed her back against the counter. He swatted her hands away from her stomach and lifted up her red Capsule Corp T-Shirt. He laid a gloved hand on her rounded midsection. "This child is mine. He will be the greatest Sayian warrior yet."

Bulma heaved a sigh of relief, "So you're not angry?"

Vegeta glared at her and removed his hands from her torso. "Why would I be angry? It was my plan all along to get you with child."

"WHAT?" She pushed Vegeta back. "WHAT DO YOU MEAN! Vegeta!"

"It's quite obvious I'm not going to have a female Sayian bear my children, and by now I should have already had an army of them from concubines. I settled for the next best thing."

"NEXT BEST THING? Really Vegeta?"

Confusion spread across his face, "I said the best, did I not?"

"ARGH! I've had it with your Sayian attitude Vegeta! I'm not something you can just use and then throw away! I have feelings to consider to ya know!" Bulma felt her eyes wet, she started to leave as the first tear rolled down her cheek. A gloved hand grabbed her wrist.

"Where do you think you're going?" Vegeta asked annoyed.

"Let go of me!" Bulma tried to remove his hand in a futile effort. "It's none of your business Vegeta, now let me go!"

"You are caring my child; of course it's my business now! Everything you do now is my business!" He pulled her back to the kitchen counter and pinned her there.

Bulma had fully released her tears now, "It's obvious you don't want me for anything else other than to carry your children, so what's the point of me even being here in the first place." Bulma looked away again.

"Look at me when I'm talking to you woman!"

"I AM NOT YOUR WOMAN!" Bulma cried.

Vegeta grabbed her chin and held it in place while he reached for her tummy, "This child is mine, and you are mine now Bulma. Now stop crying." Vegeta moved in closer to her and kissed her full on the lips.

* * *

**A/N: I was watching the Cell Saga the other day, and this is the Saga were Trunks is introduced to the series as an infant. And I've always wondered how Bulma told Vegeta she was pregnant for the first time. I find it difficult to write a softer version of Vegeta because it's OOC. Much love for you guys for reading!**


End file.
